final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll
This article is about the specific sapient kin of trolls. For all usages of the term, see Thurse. 'Troll '''is the name used broadly for a few types of creatures that are biologically, characteristicly, or simply linguisticly related. Narrowly it is used to describe the kin of thurse detailed below. Trolls and their relatives are referred to as ''trollkind, on account of their principle folk. The only phenotypical features that unite them all are the perception of grotesqueness, monsterousness, and dangerousness by humish folk. There are a number of different groupings of trolls used by different scholars and loremasters, but the main division between trolls is typically sapient and typically non-sapient. Those of the type lacking language and intellegence of the personal sort are called old trolls, land trolls, or ettins. The term ''troll ''is used frequently for thurses in general, usually referring to a group of mixed kins. Phylogenetically ents are considered to be kin to the trolls, but they are never called such. Nevertheless, ''troll ''amounts to meaning 'monster with an association or connection to nature'. Physical Traits The exemplary troll is tall and lanky and blue. They have longer ears even than elves, and can have hair. These traits can be seen also in orcs with troll blood. Trolls are more attuned to magic than other orckind and will often be found as the shamans of many wild tribes and villages of all kins (though many times half-trolls or less are preferred). They possess a greater affinity for regeneration than their other thurse brethren. Culture Trolls make more music and art than orcs and they work cloth. They are not strictly carnivores like their thursine cousins and will eat the plants and herbs of the forest in times of scarce meat. They are known for their medicine and a lost and wounded man, though loathe to do so, can find healing through the trolls. It is from them that the orcs learn their medicine. Troll Hoards Trolls have a treasure hoarding instinct, much like dragons do, though without the instinct to sit and protect it. In that way their hoarding instinct is somewhere in between dragons and dwarves. They like collecting objects from diverse cultures and storing them in a place away from their camp. Many of their ettin counsins share this instinct as well. Phylogeny Some say that the trolls are actually related to nelcrons, due to their subtle similarity and that trolls' resemblance to orcs has come from ages of mixing with them—but it is unknown how the folk of the wild get their lineage. Varieties Forest trolls, mountain trolls, stone trolls, river trolls, bridge trolls (a mountain/forest hybrid) Stone trolls are known to be devious and have not lost their old trollish instinct to eat any and every kind of creature sapient and not that comes their way. They speak the language of trolls or orcs or whatever similar creatures in the area a friendly to them. Trows are the goblins or halflings of the trolls and ettins (its not certain which). Distribution Trolls are from the Northwest of Odenna. They have spread to many places across the continent and into Ellador. Gallery 54a4af36595f5ef776735c136ae655ce.jpg|Mountain Troll 03488f65db0088a2cbac6a9cb3a11b72.jpg|Mountain Troll 2246459.png|Stone Troll rivertroll.png|River Troll dd25e6ce8d745911bc4de3d60eba3357.jpg|Wood Troll 5985d154d43ec53096ed14b292f3a75c.jpg|Wood Troll See Also Thursine Confederacy Sources Trolls on Pinterest Troll on Wikipedia Trolls on Tolkien Gateway Category:Kins Category:Thurses Category:Trolls Category:Odenna